Popular Songs: PJO Style!
by JustEmmaIsFine
Summary: The parody of different songs. The songs are centered around the Titan War in the Last Olympian. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 (Dynamite)

Manhattan Fight Lyrics: Dynamite PJO Style!

**This is the full song from my Facebook story. I don't own Taio Cruz or Percy Jackson. Enjoy.**

_I throw my weapon in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

_I had to shoot monsters to save mankind,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

_I came to fight, fight, fight, fight,_

_Oh yeah we could do this all night, night, night, night,_

_I'm wearing all my lucky armor, armor,_

_Give me some space for all my deadly power,_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_The fight goes on, and on, and on,_

_Until we see a hint of dawn!_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my weapon in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

_I had to shoot monsters to save mankind,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

'_Cause we go kill Titans,_

_To save our lives,_

_This will be called,_

_Manhattan Fight!_

_Cause we save our 'rents_

_And Olympus too,_

_The sign of,_

_We are so cool!_

_I came to kill, kill, kill, kill,_

_The chance of living is so nil, nil, nil, nil_

_I'm at the Empire State, protecting-ing-ing-ing_

_Just what the Hades was that thing, thing, thing, thing?_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_The fight goes on, and on, and on,_

_Until we see a hint of dawn!_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my weapon in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

_I had to shoot monsters to save mankind,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

'_Cause we go kill Titans,_

_To save our lives,_

_This will be called,_

_Manhattan Fight!_

'_Cause we save our 'rents,_

_And Olympus too,_

_That just shows,_

_We are so cool!_

_I'm giving him the dagger,_

_This will be the last time he is breathing,_

_I'm surrounded by the injured,_

_I am the last one standing,_

'_Cause I, I know,_

_That we won, we won,_

_I'm gonna put my knife in the air, air, air, air,_

_Knife in the air_

_Put your weapon in the air._

_I throw my weapon in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

_I had to shoot monsters to save mankind,_

_Saying AYO!_

_We killed Kronos,_

'_Cause we go kill Titans,_

_To save our lives,_

_This will be called,_

_Manhattan Fight!_

'_Cause we save our 'rents,_

_And Olympus too,_

_That just shows,_

_That we are cool!_

**So, what did you think? Should I do a series, or just stick with this one? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 (TGIF)

PJO Style Song Lyrics

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews already! This chapter will be based off of TGIF, only this time, its TGIA, Thank Gods Its August. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics.**

_There's Kronos in my head,_

_There's a dagger in my hand,_

_Ichor all over the room,_

_Bessie in his little pool!_

_I smell like Dionysus's bar,_

_People passed out in the yard,_

_Armor thrown everywhere,_

_Is this fight even fair?_

_Visions of my might,_

_Gave people a fright!_

_It's true!_

_Oh well,_

_The fighting is a blur,_

_But I'm pretty sure we're losing,_

_Last August 18,_

_Yeah we fought Camp Half-Blood,_

_And we took too many demigods,_

_Think we won but I forgot,_

_Last August 18,_

_Yeah I think we broke the barriers,_

_Always say we're gonna win, win, win-in_

_Ohh,_

_This August night,_

_We'll lose again!_

_This August night,_

_We'll lose again!_

_Trying desperately to win,_

_Don't know what to tell the Titans_

_Think the opponents stole my knife,_

_What did I do with my life?_

_Think I need some ambrosia,_

_That was such a failure!_

_Visions of my might,_

_Gave people a fright!_

_It's true!_

_Oh well,_

_The fighting is a blur,_

_But I'm pretty sure we're losing,_

_Last August 18,_

_Yeah we fought Camp Half-Blood,_

_And we took too many demigods,_

_Think we won but I forgot,_

_Last August 18,_

_Yeah I think we broke the barriers,_

_Always say we're gonna win, win, win-in_

_Ohh,_

_This August 18,_

_We'll lose again!_

_This August 18,_

_We'll lose again!_

_TGIA_

_TGIA_

_TGIA_

_TGIA_

_TGIA_

_TGIA_

_TGIA_

_Last August 18,_

_Yeah we fought Camp Half-Blood,_

_And we took too many demigods,_

_Think we won but I forgot,_

_Last August 18,_

_Yeah I think we broke the barriers,_

_Always say we're gonna win, win, win-in_

_Ohh,_

_This August 18,_

_We'll lose again!_

**What did you think this time? Next song: Aphrodite Girls, a spinoff of California Gurls. Give me some suggestions for songs!**


	3. Chapter 3

California Girls: PJO Style!

**Sorry I couldn't update, I was really busy yesterday. Not to mention sick. This time, the song is Aphrodite Girls. I'm taking suggestions, so send me some ideas!**

_Greetings, half-bloods,_

_Let's take a journey!_

_I know some girls,_

_Who are really really pretty,_

_Hot and dangerous,_

_There must be something in the nectar,_

_Swinging their swords,_

_Fighting underneath the pine trees,_

_The boys, break their shields,_

_Trying to get a little piece, of us,_

_You could travel Olympus,_

_But nothing comes close to Aphy's Girls,_

_Once you fight with us-s,_

_You'll be falling on the ground!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Aphrodite Girls, We're irresistible,_

_Tee-shirt, jeans, armor on top!_

_Celestial Bronze swords_

_So sharp we'll cut your arm off!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Aphrodite Girls, We're unbreakable!_

_Fast, fun, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_Beautiful Girls, put yo hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Spar, on the beach,_

_Don't mind sand on our armor,_

_We rock, at make-up,_

_And at fashion designing,_

_You could travel Olympus,_

_But nothing comes close to Aphy's Girls,_

_Once you fight with us-s,_

_You'll be falling on the ground!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Aphrodite Girls, We're irresistible,_

_Tee-shirt, jeans, armor on top!_

_Celestial Bronze swords_

_So sharp we'll cut your arm off!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Aphrodite Girls, We're unbreakable!_

_Fast, fun, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_Beautiful Girls, put yo hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Trained, tanned, fit and ready,_

_The fights are getting heavy,_

_Wow, Wow, East Coast!_

_Those are the girls I'm scared of the most!_

_I mean the one,_

_She's the one,_

_Fight her, cut her, steal her sword,_

_The girls are freaks,_

_They give makeovers,_

_And boyfriends too,_

_I'm okay,_

_Cause I won't dare play,_

_I love them girls,_

_Like I love their lady!,_

_Long Island Sound,_

_Camp Half-Blood,_

_Wartime is everything!_

_Dumb boys,_

_Ask them out,_

_All their love, _

_Hanging out,_

_Weapons, armor, and offerings,_

_No weaklings,_

_Just some girlies,_

_Aphrodite the lady,_

_Just look at me, baby,_

_I support ya,_

_Because you represent Love and Beauty!_

_Aphrodite Girls, We're irresistible,_

_Tee-shirt, jeans, armor on top!_

_Celestial Bronze swords_

_So sharp we'll cut your arm off!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Aphrodite Girls, We're unbreakable!_

_Fast, fun, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_Beautiful Girls, put yo hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Aphrodite! Aphrodite Girls,_

_Aphrodite! Aphrodite Girls,_

**Leave some suggestions and constructive criticism in a review! I don't know what exact song, but I might do Battle Hymn of the Republic, only War Cry of the Demigods. Not sure yet. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

War Cry of the Demigods

_Mine eyes have seen the terror of the coming of Kronos!_

_He is marching through our defenses, where we wait with sword and shield,_

_He hath loosed his fateful power of his terrible swift scythe!_

_His monsters marching on!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Zeus!_

_Holy, Holy, Poseidon!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Hades!_

_His monsters marching on!_

_I have seen him on the TVs of a hundred mortal men,_

_They have builded themselves a shelter in the thunderstorms and debris,_

_I can read his warning message, by the destruction of cities!_

_His troops are marching on!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Zeus!_

_Holy, Holy, Poseidon!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Hades!_

_His monsters marching on!_

_He has sounded the trumpet, that refuses defeat_

_He is pointing out the worthy, and killing the weak,_

_Oh, be swift with this war, to the gods I plea!_

_Kronos is marching on!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Zeus!_

_Holy, Holy, Poseidon!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Hades!_

_His monsters marching on!_

_In the body of Gaea, He was born on this Earth!_

_With a terror in his mind, that scares you and I!_

_As he swore to make us slaves, let us fight to keep us free!_

_Our parents marching on!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Zeus!_

_Holy, Holy, Poseidon!_

_Holy, Holy, Holy Hades!_

_His monsters marching on!_

**So, what did you think of a patriotic song? I might do I'm Sexy and I know it, only this time, I'm Percy and I know it. Tell me some songs!**

**Oh, and if you want to know who the Hades I am, in a couple of weeks, I'll be on YouTube in a fake commercial for inflating shirts. Don't ask. I'll tell you the exact date later. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! I'm so sorry. My younger brother and my cousin decided to crash my computer. Anyways, here's my next song: I'm Percy and I Know It.**

_Yeah Yeah_

_I fight to the beat, of monsters facing defeat, yeah_

_This is how I roll, ballpoint pen fighting out of control,_

_It's Grover, with the big afro,_

_I'm trying not to show my horns, oh!_

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now,_

_I fight Titans!_

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_I fight Titans!_

_When I walk in the arena, this is what I see,_

_Everybody wants to spar with me!_

_I got a sword in my hand, and I ain't afraid to use it, use it, use it, use it,_

_I'm Percy and I know it! (Times two)_

_Yo, when I on Olympus, Annabeth can't keep them off,_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm trying to get some needed peace,_

_This is how I roll, come on Wise girl, it's time to go,_

_We headed to Olympus, Annabeth don't get nervous,_

_Bad clothes, bad hair, and I still get service (watch!)_

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_I fight Titans!_

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_I fight Titans!_

_When I walk in the arena, this is what I see,_

_Everybody wants to spar with me!_

_I got a sword in my hand, and I ain't afraid to use it, use it, use it, use it,_

_I'm Percy and I know it!_

_Ayy,_

_I'm Percy and I know it!_

_Check it out, check it out!_

_Kissy kissy kissy kissy kissy kissy yeah( Times three)_

_Kissy kissy kissya yeah,_

_Do the Percy, man!_

_Do the Percy, man!_

_I'm Percy and I Know It…_

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_I fight Titans!_

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_(Ahh,) Girl, look at that sword now, _

_I fight Titans!_

_I'M PERCY AND I KNOW IT!_

**Check out my poll on my profile, and vote for your favorites! I'm sorry if this one sucks, I'm not really a LMFAO kind of gal. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated! This song is When I Die Young. I do not take suggestions for any boy bands. I seriously don't get what the craze is. Enjoy.**

_When I die young, polish my dagger._

_Lay me down near the burial shrouds,_

_Burn me up, at dawn,_

_And send me away with the words of a Greek myth._

_Gods, make me a star, I'll shine down on my brothers,_

_I know I'll be remembered when I look down on my cabin,_

_Oh, and my life isn't meant to be, oh,_

_When the Fates come to bury me, maybe._

_The sharp point, of a half-blood's life,_

_I just, ran out of time!_

_When I die young, polish my dagger._

_Lay me down near the burial shrouds,_

_Burn me up, at dawn,_

_And send me away with the words of a Greek myth._

_The sharp point, of a half-blood's life,_

_I just, ran out of time!_

_And I'll be wearing armor,_

_When I come into his realm,_

_I'm as green as the eyes of my former lover,_

_I've never shown the love, for my best friend,_

_But it sure felt nice being with him towards the end!_

_There's a boy here at camp, says he'll fight me forever,_

_Who would of thought forever could be severed by,_

_The sharp point, of a half-blood's life!_

_Well, I ran out of time!_

_So put on your armor,_

_I'll wear mine too,_

_I never did finish that fight,_

_A drachma for my thoughts, I'll sell 'em for a couple,_

_They're worth so much more, after I'm a goner,_

_And then maybe you'll hear my ideas,_

_Funny when I'm dead, people will start listening,_

_When I die young, polish my dagger._

_Lay me down near the burial shrouds,_

_Burn me up, at dawn,_

_And send me away with the words of a Greek myth._

_Gather up your swords, put them in your pocket,_

_Save them for a fight when you're really gonna need it,_

_The sharp point, of a half-blood's life!_

_Well, I ran out of time! _

_So put on your armor,_

_I'll wear mine too,_

**REVIEW! And make sure you vote on my poll!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Due to the results of my poll, most people chose Party Rock Anthem. I also have a little trivia question for you at the bottom. Enjoy.**

_Demigods in the Big House tonight,_

_Everyone's trying to save their life,_

_Athena cabin using their big minds,_

_Everyone's trying to save their life._

_Demigods in the Big House tonight,_

_Everyone's trying to save their life,_

_Athena cabin using their big minds,_

_We just want to win that_

_In the Big House, what a day, _

_Looking for your sword, you're gonna pay_

_Nonstop hurt in that spot, heavy sword moving weight hurts a lot._

_Where's the nectar? I got to know,_

_Tight armor and shoes, it's hard to roll_

_Half-god, half-mortal, demigod! Lot of pain, I really know._

_Yo, I'm runnin through these woods like dryads,_

_Got that godly flow, rock n' roll, no pain, no!_

_We fight them,yeah that's the fight I'm winning,_

_Gonna rise to the top, no swords in my stomach,_

_Demigods in the Big House tonight,_

_Everyone's trying to save their life,_

_Athena cabin using their big minds,_

_Everyone's trying to save their life._

_Demigods in the Big House tonight,_

_Everyone's trying to save their life,_

_(Put your hands up)_

_We just want to win that_

_Everyday I'm fighting them,_

_Fighting them, fighting them_

_Step up fast, and be the first one to give me a cast,_

_We getting fiesty, don't quit now, cowardice is bad,_

_One more chance for us, another try,_

_Please clean up my blood, don't mess around,_

_We just wanna see you fight them now,_

_Now you want to be, you're better now._

_Get up, stand your ground,_

_Get up, stand your ground,_

_Get up, stand your ground,_

_Fight monsters to the sound,_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up,_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up,_

_Get up, fight monsters to the sound, to the sound,_

_Put your swords up, put your swords up, put your swords up, put your swords up_

_Demigods in the Big House tonight,_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everyone's trying to save their life,_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Athena cabin using their big minds,_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just try to stay alive_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Swing that, everyday I'm fighting them_

**I'm sorry if you thought it was terrible. This song was one of the harder ones out of this fic. **

**Trivia Question: What was the name of the song that was the first music video ever on MTV?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Long time no write! I'm back with another song: a parody of Tik Tok! I haven't thought of a good enough title for the song yet.**

_Wake up in my cabin feeling like P. Jackson_

_(Hey, what up Wise Girl?)_

_Grab my dagger, I'm out the door, gotta save Manhattan_

_(Let's go)_

_Before I leave, practice my moves with a big SMACK!_

"_Cause when I leave for the fight, I might never come back_

_I'm talking fighting all our foes,foes_

_Aphrodite girls trying on clothes, clothes,_

_Boys blowing up their boats, boats,_

_Drop down and make sure we don't flee, flee,_

_Fighting Greek monster armies,_

_Trying not to get too tipsy,_

_Don't stop, let's kill Pop,_

_P.J., blow the ship up,_

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight,_

_Until we see the sunlight,_

_Tick tock, on the clock,_

_But the fight will never stop, no_

_Don't stop, let's kill Pop,_

_P.J., blow the ship up,_

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight,_

_Until we see the sunlight,_

_Tick tock, on the clock,_

_But the fight will never stop, no_

_I gotta care for the world, the job's all year,_

_Ain't got no luck in my pocket, but I am still here,_

_And, now the monsters are lining up, cause they hear we got daggers,_

_But we stab them where it hurts, unless they beat all our soldiers,_

_I'm talking about everyone getting some luck, luck,_

_Travis and Connor finding some junk, junk,_

_Gonna smack 'em if they my trunk, trunk,_

_Now, now, we go until they knock us out, out,_

_Or the Greek gods help us out, out,_

_Greek gods help help us out, out,_

_Greek gods help us,_

_Don't stop, let's kill Pop,_

_P.J., blow the ship up,_

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight,_

_Until we see the sunlight,_

_Tick tock, on the clock,_

_But the fight will never stop, no_

_Don't stop, let's kill Pop,_

_P.J., blow the ship up,_

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight,_

_Until we see the sunlight,_

_Tick tock, on the clock,_

_But the fight will never stop, no_

_Kronos, you lead us up,_

_You try to take us down,_

_My heart it pounds, you've almost got me,_

_With my guard up,_

_You don't got me now,_

_You've got that sound,_

_But you don't have me,_

_Kronos, you lead us up,_

_You try to take us down,_

_My heart it pounds, you've almost got me,_

_With my guard up,_

_Put your guard up,_

_Put your guard up,_

_Now, the fight don't start till I walk in_

_Don't stop, let's kill Pop,_

_P.J., blow the ship up,_

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight,_

_Until we see the sunlight,_

_Tick tock, on the clock,_

_But the fight will never stop, no_

_Don't stop, let's kill Pop,_

_P.J., blow the ship up,_

_Tonight, I'm gonna fight,_

_Until we see the sunlight,_

_Tick tock, on the clock,_

_But the fight will never stop, no_

**REVIEW! And give me ideas! I'm running out of them, people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm in all advanced classes, and I have something to do basically every night. But, I have just enough time to do a song parody!**

**Enjoy.**

_I gave my dagger to Luke,_

_What he did next made me puke,_

_I looked to you as I did it,_

_Please, Percy, come and stay,_

_I'd trade my dagger for you,_

_Even though you cleaned horse poo,_

_I wasn't hoping for you,_

_But now, I'd wish you'd stay,_

_Our relationship was growing,_

_Even though it wasn't showing,_

_Cold night when it happened,_

_Now you're at Camp Jupiter,_

_Hey, I just kissed you,_

_It sounds crazy,_

_But don't forget me,_

_I love you, Percy_

_It's hard to think of,_

_You, Percy,_

_But don't forget me, _

_I love you, Percy_

_Hey, I just kissed you,_

_It sounds crazy,_

_But don't forget me,_

_I love you, Percy_

_And all the other guys,_

_Try to comfort me,_

_I won't forget you,_

_I love you, Percy_

_You took your time with the kiss,_

_I count the days that I miss,_

_You, please don't forget_

_That I'm here_

_I plead and plead for a quest,_

_I still think you're the best,_

_I didn't know I would see you,_

_Again until today,_

_Our relationship was growing,_

_Even though it wasn't showing,_

_Cold night when it happened,_

_Now you're at Camp Jupiter,_

_Hey, I just kissed you,_

_It sounds crazy,_

_But don't forget me,_

_I love you, Percy_

_It's hard to think of,_

_You, Percy,_

_But don't forget me, _

_I love you, Percy_

_Hey, I just kissed you,_

_It sounds crazy,_

_But don't forget me,_

_I love you, Percy_

_And all the other guys,_

_Try to comfort me,_

_I won't forget you,_

_I love you, Percy_

_Before you came into the camp,_

_My heart was empty,_

_I still think that,_

_You filled it baby_

_It's hard to think of,_

_You, Percy,_

_But don't forget me, _

_I love you, Percy_

_Hey, I just kissed you,_

_It sounds crazy,_

_But don't forget me,_

_I love you, Percy_

_And all the other guys,_

_Try to comfort me,_

_I won't forget you,_

_I love you, Percy_

_Before you came into the camp,_

_My heart was empty,_

_My heart was empty,_

_My heart so empty_

_Before you came into the camp,_

_My heart was empty_

_And you should know that,_

_So don't forget me, Percy_

**What do you think? Give me some suggestions! (PLEASE NO ONE DIRECTION OR JUSTIN BIEBER SONGS)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm running out of ideas, since all of the songs you want me to do, I've never heard of. Here's an Adele song, Nobody Like You, the parody of Someone Like You**

_I heard, that you're off somewhere,_

_With a, Canadian boy, and a, Roman girl,_

_I heard that your dream came true,_

_Guess that camp gave you things, that I didn't give to you_

_Boyfriend, why can't you come back?_

_Ain't like you to not even try_

_I hate to come to your new camp uninvited,_

_But I couldn't give up, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me, the pain was never over_

_Never mind, I'll never find someone like you,_

_I hope that you still remember me, like you used to,_

_Please don't forget me, I say,_

_Sometimes, you may forget and it hurts me inside,_

_Sometimes, you may forget and it hurts me inside,_

_You know, how the days fly,_

_Only, yesterday, was the time of our lives,_

_We fought and won, in a, summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise, of our war days,_

_I hate to come to your new camp uninvited,_

_But I couldn't give up, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me, the pain was never over_

_Never mind, I'll never find someone like you,_

_I hope that you still remember me, like you used to,_

_Please don't forget me, I say,_

_Sometimes, you may forget and it hurts me inside, yeah_

_Nothing compares, to no worries or fears,_

_Our fights and problems, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how long it would take?_

_Never mind, I'll never find someone like you,_

_I hope that you still remember me, like you used to,_

_Please don't forget me, I say,_

_Sometimes, you may forget and it hurts me inside_

_Never mind, I'll never find someone like you,_

_I hope that you still remember me, like you used to,_

_Please don't forget me, I say,_

_Sometimes, you may forget and it hurts me inside,_

_Sometimes, you may forget, and it hurts me inside._

**Sorry if you think this is really bad, but I tried my best. The last song I did, it was Call Me, Maybe. I thought it was pretty obvious, but, apparently not. I'm not feeling well emotionally, because I'm having some boy issues. Please don't criticize too much, because I don't know how well this song would have worked. **

**Leave some more suggestions!**

**-Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Holidays! I have something I've wanted to say for my most recent reviewer as of the last chapter:**

**To dekaliedoscopiaa,**

**You say that every song I've done so far has been a "basic radio song", but that is not true. When was the last time you heard Battle Hymn of the Republic over the radio? Honestly, read my WHOLE story before critiquing it. Your review really struck a nerve. Why? You basically yelled at me because of my song choices. I'm sorry, but it's my story, and although it's true I've said to give me suggestions, they are SUGGESTIONS, which means I don't have to do that particular song.**

**To the rest of the reviewers: You guys rock! I can't do Gangnam Style because one, I don't know Korean, and two, the translated version is really perverted, in my opinion. You all are welcome to do your own version of the song, but don't copy any of the songs I've done. Again, thanks for 80+ reviews!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting. This song was submitted by a reviewer, which proves that I am listening to you guys**

_I hear your heart race to the beat of their drums_

_Oh what a shame that those soldiers were once someone_

_So while we're still here with our arms_

_Let's make the most of this fight, since we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of this fight, since we're gonna die young_

_Brave hearts, with brave minds_

_We're running cause we're out of time_

_Demigods, looking good_

_Dying young just like we should_

_Don't care who's watching when we get torn up (You Know)_

_Those weapons that we've got, nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Not looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, we'll fight side by, side_

_Because it's the last night of our lives,_

_We'll keep fighting till we die_

_I hear your heart race to the beat of their drums_

_Oh what a shame that those soldiers were once someone_

_So while we're still here with our arms_

_Let's make the most of this fight, since we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of this fight, since we're gonna die young_

_Young campers, taking lives_

_Desperately trying to win the fight_

_Death rate up, getting high_

_Fight me, give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious that you're getting crushed (you know)_

_That fighting with your camp is making me blush (for sure)_

_Not looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, we'll fight side by, side_

_Because it's the last night of our lives,_

_We'll keep fighting till we die_

_I hear your heart race to the beat of their drums_

_Oh what a shame that those soldiers were once someone_

_So while we're still here with our arms_

_Let's make the most of this fight, since we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heart race to the beat of their drums_

_Oh what a shame that those soldiers were once someone_

_So while we're still here with our arms_

_Let's make the most of this fight, since we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of this fight, since we're gonna die young_

**Please give me some songs that aren't sung by 1D or JB. Have a happy holiday break!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for 95 reviews! This is a Taylor Swift song, but instead of it being called I Knew You Were Trouble, it's I Knew You Were Special. Enjoy.**

_Once upon a time, a couple years ago_

_You were new to camp, we were all alone_

_You helped me, you helped me,_

_You helped me-e-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't know and I guess I liked that_

_And when you fell hard, I didn't step back_

_You found me, you found me_

_You found me-e-e-e-e_

_I was long gone, _

_When you met me,_

_And I realize, the blame was on me_

_Cause I knew you were special when I walked in_

_No blame on me now, took me to places I'd never been_

_You never put me down_

_Oh I knew you were special when I walked in_

_No blame on me now, took me to places I'd never been_

_Now you're lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, special, special, special_

_Oh, oh, special, special, special_

_Few apologies, you've always seen me cry_

_You pretend you don't know, that Luke's the reason why_

_I'm drowning, I'm drowning,_

_I'm drowning-ing-ing-ing_

_And I heard you were dead, from whispers on the street_

_A dagger in my chest, that's all you'll ever be_

_Now I see, now I see,_

_Now I see-e-e-e-e_

_I was long gone, _

_When you met me,_

_And I realize, the blame was on me_

_Cause I knew you were special when I walked in_

_No blame on me now, took me to places I'd never been_

_You never put me down_

_Oh I knew you were special when I walked in_

_No blame on me now, took me to places I'd never been_

_Now you're lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, special, special, special_

_Oh, oh, special, special, special_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That I never loved you, or him or anyone, or anything_

_Yeah_

_I knew you were special when I walked in_

_No blame on me now, took me to places I'd never been_

_You never put me down_

_Oh I knew you were special when I walked in_

_No blame on me now, took me to places I'd never been_

_Now you're lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, special, special, special_

_Oh, oh, special, special, special_

_I knew you were special when I walked in_

_Special, special, special_

_I knew you were special when I walked in_

_Special, special, special_

**Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 (Take a Chance on Me)

**I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews on this story… You guys are awesome!**

**I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that these should be on Youtube. Well, I'd love to do that, but I can't sing to save my life. So, if any of you guys would like to make a video of yourself singing one of my parody songs, go ahead, but give me credit please and either review or PM me the video link.**

**If you do make a video and I see it, I will advertise the video for the next couple of chapters. I really want to hear my parody lyrics sung like a real song, instead of me figuring it out in my head. Think about that, and if you can, do a video of your favorite parody song!**

**By the way, this song is considered an "oldie" by my friends. However, I really like the musical "Mamma Mia", so this one of the songs from their soundtrack by ABBA. If you don't like it, don't read it. I just thought it would be a good song for Rachel to sing to Percy if Annabeth ever gets mad at him.**

**However, I am a big Percabeth supporter, so this is just Rachel dreaming about being with Percy. Don't worry, they don't end up together.**

_If she changes her mind, I'm the first in line_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, I'll be around_

_If you've got no place to go when she puts you down_

_If you're all alone, when she's picked on you to the bone,_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me_

_I'll do my very best, and it's not a lie,_

_Will you put me to the test, will you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_That's all I ask of you, Percy_

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go painting, we can go walking_

_As long as we're together_

_Listen to my music, maybe just talking_

_You'll get to know me better_

'_Cause you know I've got so much that I want to do_

_When Annabeth's not with you, it's magic_

_You want to leave it there, afraid of a camp affair_

_But I think you know, that you can't let go_

_If she changes her mind, I'm the first in line_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, I'll be around_

_If you've got no place to go when she puts you down_

_If you're all alone, when she's picked on you to the bone,_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me_

_I'll do my very best, and it's not a lie,_

_Will you put me to the test, will you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_Give me a break, please Percy?_

_Take a chance on me_

_Oh you can't take your time Percy, I have to hurry_

_Don't know if I'm gonna get ya_

_You don't want to hurt me, Percy don't worry,_

_I ain't gonna let you let me tell you know_

_My mind is strong enough_

_To last when things get rough, it's magic_

_She says that I waste my time, but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go, because I love you so,_

_If she changes her mind, I'm the first in line_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, I'll be around_

_If you've got no place to go when she puts you down_

_If you're all alone, when she's picked on you to the bone,_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me_

_I'll do my very best, and it's not a lie,_

_Will you put me to the test, will you let me try_

_Ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba,_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me,_

_I'll do my very best, Percy can't you see,_

_Will you put me to the test, take a chance on me_

_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba,_

_Percy I'm still free, take a chance on me_

**The song is called "Take a Chance on Me" and it's by ABBA. If you hated this chapter, I really don't care. If I like this song, then it's my opinion. Go make your own parody if you want.**

**Remember my offer about the Youtube videos!**

**-Emma**


	14. Chapter 14 (I'm a Believer)

**I promise after this chapter, I will start doing suggestions. I was surprised to see the reaction to ABBA. Glad to know I'm not alone:D **

**Also, PLEASE POST VIDEOS OF YOURSELF SINGING MY PARODIES! I WILL SHAMELESSLY ADVERTISE THEM IF YOU DO!**

**Disclaimer: Original lyrics belong to The Monkees. Rick owns Percy and Annabeth.**

_I thought love was only true in Greek myths,_

_Meant for the strong heroes but not for me,_

_Aphy was out to get me,_

_That's the way it seemed,_

_Aphrodite haunted all of my dreams_

_Then I saw Annabeth, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of thought in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't hurt her if I tried_

_I thought love was controlled by Aphrodite,_

_Seems the more I prayed, the less I got_

_What's the use of trying?_

_All she gave was pain,_

_I wanted sunshine, she gave me rain_

_Then I saw Annabeth, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of thought in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't hurt her if I tried_

_Aphy was out to get me,_

_That's the way it seemed,_

_Aphrodite haunted all of my dreams_

_Oh then I saw Annabeth, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of thought in my mind_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer_

_I couldn't hurt her if I tried_

_Yes I saw Annabeth, now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of thought in my mind_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_

_(I'm a believer)_

_Said I'm a believer, yeah_


	15. Chapter 15 (Payphone)

**I told you guys I would start listening to suggestions…**

**Seriously: 129 reviews? You guys are awesome. **

**Like my new story cover? I Was Divided by Zero made it for me. Thanks!**

**Here's Payphone.**

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call Mom, all of my change I spent on you,_

_Where have the memories gone, in my head it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two,_

_Yeah, it's hard to remember, the person I used to be,_

_It's even hard to picture, Annabeth, what you look like to me,_

_They say it's too late to call you, said it's too late to try,_

_And in the time that Juno wasted, all of our bridges burned down_

_She's wasted my life, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that mind with no memories, where we called it love, but even the sun sets on Olympus,_

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call Mom, all of my change I spent on you,_

_Where have the memories gone, in my head it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two,_

_If happy endings did exist, I would still be kissing you like this,_

_All those Greek myths are full of shit,_

_One more tragic love story I'll be sick,_

_Oh, I turned my back on tomorrow, 'cause I forgot yesterday_

_You gave me your love to borrow, but Juno just took it away,_

_I can't expect you to be fine, I can't expect you to care,_

_I might have said it before, but all of our bridges burned down,_

_She's wasted my life, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that mind with no memories, where we called it love, but even the sun sets on Olympus,_

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call Mom, all of my change I spent on you,_

_Where have the memories gone, in my head it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two,_

_If happy endings did exist, I would still be kissing you like this,_

_All those Greek myths are full of shit,_

_One more tragic love story I'll be sick,_

_Now I'm at a payphone,_

_(Wiz)_

_Man, screw this shit,_

_I'll be out saving all these people while you'll be looking around for me, wondering why it wasn't you who woke up with nothing_

_Made it up from the bottom, now when you see me I'm fighting_

_And all of my friends get angry at a push of a button_

_Telling me I changed when I woke up or whatever you call it_

_Switched the number to your phone so that I could never call it_

_Don't need CHB on my shirt, you can see that I'm Roman_

_Annie, what a shame, we could have got hitched_

_Had a really good relationship, but you missed your shot, so you talk about me and what I'm probably doing, or what I've done, but I'm sad to say it might be over now,_

_Hera showed up, took me away,_

_Wished I'd go away, you got what you wished for_

_Now it's me who Gaea wants, so you can come and take your little friends with you_

_(Adam)_

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call Mom, all of my change I spent on you,_

_Where have the memories gone, in my head it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two,_

_If happy endings did exist, I would still be kissing you like this,_

_All those Greek myths are full of shit,_

_One more tragic love story I'll be sick,_

_Now I'm at a payphone,_

**I feel like the rap part could have been better. Remember my offer about the videos. I really want to hear my parodies sung by another person instead of me and my horrible voice.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Emma**


	16. Chapter 16 (Grenade)

**You would not believe what happened to me last week. So, in my gifted class, I had to do a project, and one of the choices was to do a song parody. I did a parody of Dynamite, and it was about WWII. I had to present the song, and it was the first time I shared one of my parodies with my classmates.**

**I was really surprised to hear that they loved it. I guess I shouldn't be TOO surprised, considering the great feedback I get from you all, but still, it was amazing.**

**Today's song is Grenade. Enjoy. (I'm pretty sure it's in Annabeth's POV)**

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how I live,_

_I won't take, take, take it all, but I always give_

_Should've known you were trouble from your first quest,_

_You were always killing, why were you killing?_

_Gave you what I had, you left me for that camp,_

_You left me for that camp, yes you did,_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Cause you'll never know that I'll_

_Take a cursed blade for ya,_

_I'd get stabbed by a spade for ya,_

_I'd push you away from that train for ya,_

_You know I'd do anything for ya,_

_I go through all of this pain,_

_Just to watch you leave with kelp for a brain_

_Yes, I'd die for you, Percy_

_But would you do the same?_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, they beat me till I'm numb,_

_Tell Hades I say hey when you go back to the Underworld,_

_Dumb Percy, bad Percy, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile in my face, then rip the love from my heart_

_Gave you what I had, you left me for that camp,_

_You left me for that camp, yes you did,_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Cause you'll never know that I'll_

_Take a cursed blade for ya,_

_I'd get stabbed by a spade for ya,_

_I'd push you away from that train for ya,_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I go through all of this pain,_

_Just to watch you leave with kelp for a brain_

_Yes, I'd die for you, Percy_

_But would you do the same?_

_If Camp HB was on fire,_

_You'd watch it burn down in flames,_

_You'd say you'd help me you're a liar,_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did Percy_

_But Percy, I'd still take a cursed blade for ya,_

_I'd get stabbed by a spade for ya,_

_I'd push you away from that train for ya,_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I go through all of this pain,_

_Just to watch you leave with kelp for a brain_

_Yes, I'd die for you, Percy_

_But would you do the same?_

_No, you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no_

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17 (Some Nights)

**We were so close to 150 reviews!**

**IMPORTANT: If I made a Fanfiction Instagram, would you guys follow it? It would basically be me posting about upcoming chapters on all of my stories, not just this one.**

**The username would be the same as the one I use right now- JustEmmaIsFine I just want to know if you all would be interested.**

**By request, here is Some Nights**

_Some nights I stay up, plotting to kill Kronos_

_Some nights I sharpen my sword,_

_Some nights I wish that my sword would save Olympus_

_Some nights I don't use it at all_

_But I still wake up, I still see Kronos,_

_Oh, gods, I'm still not sure who I fight for,_

_Who do I fight for? Who do I fight for?_

_Most fights, I don't know anymore…_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_This is it, guys, this is war, who are we fighting for?_

_Why don't we kill Kronos already?_

_I was never one to win a fight,_

_Save that for the final night,_

_I try twice as hard, and I'm still not liked_

_But Kronos comes again, to kill us off,_

_That's alright;_

_I had a nightmare while in bed tonight_

_It keeps my mind from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? Mmm… Mmm…_

_Well, some fights I wish that this all would end,_

_Could I could use some rest for a change,_

_And some fights, I'm scared you'll leave me again,_

_Some fights I never win, I never win,_

_But I still wake up, I still see Kronos,_

_Oh, gods, I'm still not sure who I fight for,_

_Who do I fight for? Who do I fight for?_

_Most fights, I don't know anymore… (oh, come on)_

_So, this is it. I sacrificed myself for this?_

_Gave Annabeth false hope for this?_

_Missed my mom and Paul for this?_

_(Come on)_

_No. When I see gods, when I see, when I see gods, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so fight on,_

_Oh fight on, oh fight on, Oh fight on!_

_Well, that is it guys, that is all- a couple days in and I'm almost dead again_

_Four years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This fight is not for the Olympians,_

_Sorry to die Dad, but I had to go,_

_Who the Hades wants to die alone, all cut up and spit upon?_

_My heart is breaking for Annabeth, and the guy she used to call "friend"_

_When I look into Annabeth's eyes,_

_Man, you won't believe, the terrible things, she's seen _

_Some terrible fights…ah…_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the nightmare I had about you and me,_

_I helped you up, and we both agreed,_

_It's for the best you didn't help me,_

_It's for the best that you kept your distance… Oh…_

_It's for the best you didn't help me,_

_It's for the best that you kept your distance… Oh…_

**Remember, if you want me to create a Fanfiction Instagram page where I tell when I'm going to update, just let me know. The account will be public, but I'd appreciate it if you told me what your username was.**

**Review! I think the next song is going to be "Thrift Shop"**

**-Emma**


End file.
